Warren Worthington III (Ziemia-616)
Galeria X-Men-Angel.jpg|Angel w filmie X-Men: Ostatni Bastion Angel 2.JPG Angel 3.JPG|Angel jako figurka kolekcjonerska Angel-marvel-comics-14608703-400-297-1-.jpg Angel-Modern-1-.png Zdolności Angel posiada skrzydła, które umożliwiają mu latanie. Poza tym posiada nadludzką siłę, zwinność, wzrok, prędkość oraz wytrzymałość. Jego krew jest trująca dla mutantów o "demonicznych" mocach. Poprzez badania genetyczne Apocalypse jego skóra przybrała niebieski kolor (pozwalając maskować się w cieniu w tym okresie nosił nazwę Dark Angel), a normalne skrzydła zastąpiły biometaliczne (możliwość strzelania piórami ze środkiem obezwładniającym). Z biegiem czasu jednak opierzone skrzydła wyrosły ponownie, rozkruszając metalowe. Modyfikacje Apocalypse umożliwiły także Warrenowi lot na dłuższe dystanse bez robienia przerw. Historia Warren Kenneth Worthington III urodził się jako syn Warrena i Katherine Worthington. Jego rodzice byli niezwykle bogaci. Warren już w dzieciństwie przejawiał brak strachu przed dużymi wysokościami. Gdy podrósł został wysłany do prywatnej szkoły gdzie poznał swego przyszłego najlepszego przyjaciela, Camerona Hodge'a. W okresie dorastania Warrenowi z pleców zaczęły wyrastać skrzydła. Starał się ukrywać ten fakt krępując skrzydła pod ubraniem przy pomocy pasków. Postarał się także by być najbardziej nie lubianą osobą w szkole, osiągnął swój cel i otrzymał pojedynczy pokój. Z biegiem czasu Warren zauważył, że dzięki skrzydłom może latać, i że latanie sprawia mu przyjemność. Ta umiejętność szybko stała się przydatna, ponieważ pewnej nocy w akademiku wybuchł pożar. Warren w przebraniu anioła (długa blond peruka i biała koszula nocna) uratował ludzi z płonącego budynku. Pomaganie ludziom spodobało mu się i w przebraniu jako Avenging Angel (Mszczący Anioł) stał się lokalnym super-bohaterem. Jego wyczyny przyciągnęły uwagę Charlesa Xaviera, który właśnie formował X-Men. Warren przyjął propozycję profesora i wstąpił do X-Men jako Angel (Anioł). Na krótki czas X-Men zostali rozwiązani przez Freda Duncana z FBI, czego powodem był rzekomy zamach i śmierć Charlesa Xaviera (tak naprawdę jego miejsce zajął Changeling). Warren w tym czasie wyjechał, by odwiedzić swoich rodziców. Pewnej nocy gdy Warren był na randce z Candy Southern zamaskowani ludzie włamali się do domu Worthingtonów i zabili jego ojca. Zamach ten został wykonany na polecenie człowieka zwanego Dazzler. Angel obwiniał się za śmierć ojca i rozpoczął dochodzenie, podczas którego został pojmany wraz z Candy. Dazzler zmusił go do zdjęcia maski i gdy zobaczył, że to Warren sam ujawnił swoją tożsamość. Dazzlerem okazał się być Burtram Worthington, wuj Angela. Używał on Worthington Industries jako przykrywki dla swojego syndykatu szmuglującego diamenty. Ojciec Warrena odkrył ten proceder i dlatego Burt go zabił. Angel stoczył z nim pojedynek i mogło się zdawać, że Dazzler zginął spadają z dużej wysokości. Media Komiksy * Seria All New X-Men Filmy * X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) w reżyserii Brett'a Ratner'a. * X-men: Apocalypse (2016) Seriale Gry * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * Marvel: Avengers Alliance Ciekawostki * Przyjął pseudonim Angel, ponieważ dzięki skrzydłom przypomina anioła. * Jako Archangel stracił na pewien okres skrzydła. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:X-Force Kategoria:X-Factor Kategoria:Defenders Kategoria:Hellfire Club Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Milionerzy Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Blondyni Kategoria:X-Terminators Kategoria:Champions of Los Angeles Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1963 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Champions of Los Angeles (Ziemia-616) de:Angel en:Angel es:Angel nl:Angel ro:Angel Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616)